Fragments
by MannequIncorporated
Summary: When James discovers Remus and Sirius's relationship, he finds comfort in the arms of...MALFOY! Read as the characters' relationships cross and twine. Sort it all out and enjoy!


"Fragments"  
  
--by tavi-chan--  
  
~analysis~  
  
This is a fic I wrote in response to an idea that sprang up in an earlier work, involving a Sirius/Remus hint. In this story there are several twists in the Sirius-Remus-James triangle with a bit of Malfoy in the middle. A delightful piece if I do say so myself!  
  
~rating and explanation~  
  
R. There are two explicit scenes and references to off-screen rapes, but anything shown is fairly mild, and not too terribly descriptive.  
  
~warning~  
  
This involves several different slash (male-male) relationships. If this is not something you enjoy, I recommend you read a different story.  
  
~disclaimer~  
  
I do not own Harry Potter & friends (however much I wish I owned Draco...), but I do own the ideas contained herein. This is not official or in any way related to J.K. Rowling. Please consult me before using any material within. Thank you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James stumbled down the stairs to the common room groggily. He barely paid attention to his surroundings, as such things were impossible at this time of morning. Sirius Black, his best friend, was sitting lazily in an overstuffed chair, and Remus Lupin, the other end of the triad, was drinking coffee at a low table while reading the Daily Prophet.   
  
"Morning, Prongs," said Remus brightly.  
  
James grunted a reply, plopping himself down in front of the fire.  
  
Remus gave a sideways glance to make sure James was oblivious, then crept to the staircase. He gestured teasingly to Sirius, who followed. The dark haired boy slipped his arm around his boyfriend's waist, then swept him off his feet, carrying him silently to the dormitories.  
  
Several minutes later, James finished his morning routine. He jammed his glasses on his face and asked Remus to pass him the Prophet.   
  
Receiving no answer, he turned around angrily. "Where are you?" He glanced around the common room, but his friends were nowhere to be found. He decided to employ a bit of early-morning logic. ::I didn't hear Sir Cadogan challenge them to a duel, so they must have gone back upstairs.:: He trudged up the winding staircase wearily. Pushing his way into the boys' dormitory, he called for his friends. "Sirius? Remus!" he was slightly aggravated. "What the hell are you doing now?" He opened one of the bed curtains, finding it empty. He proceeded to the next, equally disappointed at finding it empty. So continued the other beds, until he came to the last one in the room, Sirius's. His hands shook as he hoped against all hope...  
  
As the curtains opened slowly the two lovers pulled the crimson blankets over their bared bodies. James went pale.  
  
Remus smiled sheepishly. "We wanted to tell you, James, we really did, but--"  
  
"Save it." James's face was white and his lips were trembling. He turned and fled.  
  
Remus stretched out his hand, as if it would help. "James! Wait!"  
  
But he found it hard to concentrate as Sirius kissed him all over his pale back and around his shoulders, sending excited shivers rolling down his spine.  
  
"Shouldn't we do something?" he sounded worried.  
  
"We are, Moony," grunted Sirius.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
James Potter was not in one of his better moods. He burst through Sir Cadogan's doorway, ignoring the customary duel challenge, and strode down the stairs, fuming. As he got to the Transfiguration corridor, Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the shadows.  
  
It seemed he had turned the Malfoy Charm on full blast. "Something wrong, James?"   
  
James was so angry he failed to notice Malfoy getting closer to him. "They... They were..."  
  
Lucius ran a seductive finger down James's chest. "I can make it all better..." he whispered in his ear, sending chills down his back.  
  
James swallowed hard. He really wasn't used to the seduction routine, anyway! "Lucius...what-what do you mean..."  
  
He caressed James's cheek, his lips pressed against James's ear, his voice barely above a whisper. "Come with me and I'll show you..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus was pacing by the fireplace, his Prefect badge glinting in the flickering light. It had been nearly six hours since anyone had seen James. He could only hope he was all right.   
  
Sirius came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Remus's slim waist. "I'm sure he's fine..." he breathed.  
  
Remus stroked his boyfriend's hand absentmindedly. "But what if he's not?"  
  
"Come to bed," Sirius murmured, toying with the top button of Remus's shirt.  
  
Remus grinned. "Who's going anywhere? nobody's here over winter holiday, even Wormtail went home."  
  
"Good point," whispered Sirius as he pulled off Remus's shirt from behind.  
  
In the moments that followed, several things happened. A chair toppled over, three bottles of butterbeer fell off a table and shattered, and a gold statue of a lion wobbled dangerously before falling to the ground.  
  
None of this, however, was noticed by the lovers on the ground as they pursued their wild fantasies.  
  
The first thing they did notice was James's entry into the common room.  
  
The two paused for a moment, looking at James.  
  
James stood stiff, the colour quickly draining from his face.  
  
He ran out the door abruptly, and Remus called after him.  
  
Sirius wished to continue where they left off, but Remus threw on only James's neglected Invisibility Cloak, running after James.  
  
He followed him all the way to the Slytherin Common Room, where Lucius Malfoy was laying seductively in a large chair. No words were exchanged, but James grinned lopsidedly and got on top of Malfoy's prone form. Remus watched as Lucius kissed his best friend aggressively, recoiling slightly as he nearly ripped open James's shirt. Once Lucius had it off him, he hurled it across the room, unwittingly hitting Remus in the face. To an outsider, it would appear the shirt had struck something invisible, but Remus would wager that neither of the two was paying much attention. Disgruntled, he left to tell Sirius what he saw.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
James didn't go to breakfast the next morning. He wasn't at lunch or even at dinner.  
  
The weirdest part was that everyone who had stayed for Christmas Holiday seemed to know why.  
  
Remus was shaking his head and muttering to himself. "What are we going to do about him?"  
  
Sirius gestured toward Remus's full plate, his mouth stuffed with muffins. "You haffink thouthed a hingle bithe,"  
  
Remus shot him a look. "You eat like a farm hand."  
  
Sirius swallowed his food. "Taken a look at your waistline recently?"  
  
Remus snorted. "You look enough for the both of us."  
  
Sirius sounded slightly hurt. "I'm only saying you can't afford to lose weight!"  
  
Remus shrugged. "My weight is the last thing on my mind, Padfoot. I want to know what James could possibly see in that--that *snake*."  
  
"I'm sure he sees what he thinks he can't get from us," Sirius said wisely.  
  
Remus's eyes shot fire. "Like what?  
  
"Like this," breathed Sirius, kissing him tenderly. "We've been so wrapped up in each other that we completely forgot about how James would feel."  
  
Remus sighed defeatedly. "You're right, of course. And hold off on the wisdom," he said, only half joking. "It's my job."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was something missing. James had thought he had found everything he wanted in Lucius's arms, but still something was not right. He lay in Lucius's bed naked and exhausted and sore and emptier than ever after his previous encounter. It was a terrible feeling, being alone. He tried to sleep but gave up. He couldn't get rid of the voices of Sirius and Remus. He got out of bed and put on Lucius's deep emerald bathrobe. He strolled blankly around the Slytherin dormitory. He felt used, he felt dirty, and worst of all, he felt that he had betrayed the only two people in the world he really truly cared about. He smiled weakly as he remembered what Remus had said that day: "We wanted to tell you, James, we really did..." But James couldn't leave now, Malfoy would be back soon, and he had to be here...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another night passed without sight of James. Sirius had fallen asleep quickly, holding tightly to Remus's waist, but the smaller boy lay awake, thinking about James...  
  
He carefully disentangled himself from Sirius's embrace, kissed him on the cheek, and threw on his pajamas, pulling the Cloak over him and grabbing the Marauder's Map. He threw one last glance at Sirius's sleeping form, and set out to find his friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
James had spent the past six hours sitting by the fire in the Slytherin Common Room, waiting for Lucius to get back from wherever it was that he went. He heard the door creak open, preparing him self for Lucius's temptress routine, and turned around, a horrible subservient smile fixed on his face.   
  
Instead of the white-blond enchanting face, he saw a sight for sore eyes--it was Remus, standing in the middle of the dark room! He sprang up and ran to embrace the smaller boy.  
  
Remus had a broad grin on his pale face. He ran to James, falling into his powerful arms. Before he could stop himself, he tilted his head up, kissing James on the cheek. James froze, and Remus covered himself with "I missed you so much..."  
  
James put a hand to his cheek where Remus had kissed it. "Moony... did you just..."   
  
Remus nodded, blushing slightly.  
  
James nodded slowly. "That's what I thought..."  
  
Remus averted his eyes.  
  
James seemed to be weighing the possibilities in his mind. "Would you mind kissing me again?"  
  
Remus smiled and moved to kiss him on the cheek again. However, just when he should have made contact, James whipped his head around, so that their lips grazed each other's.  
  
The result was electric. A shock crackled through the two boys, and Remus pushed his lips onto James's, making contact and staying there. They kissed each other like there was no tomorrow or yesterday, and they felt a connection that neither had ever had, uniting as one. They kissed more deeply, as James wrapped his arms around Remus's slender waist, and Remus pulled James closer to him, when--  
  
The door burst open and Lucius Malfoy strode in, followed by Sirius.  
  
The fury on Lucius's face was visible for miles. "It seems clear that we have been tricked," he said silkily, disguising the contempt in his voice.  
  
Sirius said nothing, but stared directly into Remus's eyes as the hurt emanated from his body. Remus watched helplessly as Sirius stalked out of the room. "Sirius... Don't..." he burst into tears.   
  
James wiped the tears from his face. "It's gonna be fine... Shh... we'll just have to--"  
  
"Go to your common room, that's what!" Lucius's face was as red as anyone had ever seen a Malfoy. "You have disgraced me!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus was sitting silently crying by the Gryffindor fire. James sat on the large chair next to him. He put is arm around the trembling boy and kissed him on the cheek. "It's all right, Moony. You don't have to worry, everything will be fine. Sirius is a Marauder, he's got to come back."  
  
Remus shook his head. "I hope he's all right..."  
  
James stroked his hair. "I'm not worried about Sirius right now. I want to know how Remus is."  
  
Remus blinked, surprised. "I-he-I'm just... lonely..." his voice broke.  
  
James took him on to his lap, rocking him back and forth. "Shh... it's ok..."  
  
Remus was trembling. "Take me, James," he whispered.  
  
James shook his head. "You don't mean that."  
  
Remus shivered again. "You asked me how Remus is and I'm telling you that he wants this."  
  
James kissed him on the forehead, brushed the boy's bangs off his forehead, and murmured "Anything for my Moony..."  
  
Remus watched as James slid down his robes, revealing his toned, muscular body. James Potter had the physique of a god. Five years of being the Gryffindor Seeker had certainly done him well. James took him in his arms, kissing the boy all over his pale face as Remus fell captive to James's strength. He felt complete, he felt safe. He felt James fumble with Remus's zipper, and stepped back, watching Remus's robes fell to the ground gracefully. He motioned toward the wooden table, where Remus braced himself for James's entry. He heard James mutter something and saw a flash of wand sparks behind him, and tensed as James pushed his fingers inside. He relaxed slightly as James spread his opening, sending chills all across his body. James removed his fingers and pushed himself inside, gripping Remus's sides tightly. Remus moaned softly and James moved slowly in and out, grunting rhythmically. He slowly began moving faster and faster until Remus's whole body tensed as he howled with pleasure. James pushed a few more times through the tightened sphincter until he released inside the fair boy, stars exploding before his eyes.   
  
He opened his eyes after a few moments, then gently removed himself from his trembling lover, cleaning himself and Remus with a nearby scarlet towel.  
  
Remus smiled slightly and murmured "Sirius never..." and trailed off as he fainted. James picked him up and carried him to his bed, laying him down in the crimson sheets, then got into the bed next to him. He kissed the boy on the forehead, smoothing his flaxen hair, then turned on his side, drifting to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week passed as the two grew closer together. The nights blended into each other, glued together with enduring love. Each evening was indistinguishable from the next, until the eighth day. It so happened that James was sitting on a sofa thoughtfully, while Remus lay stretched out on that same couch with his head pillowed in James's lap.   
  
Of a sudden, the door burst open, and Sirius staggered into the center of the room and proceeded to collapse on the hearth rug. James and Remus rushed to him, noting a large bruise over his left cheek. The boys carried their fallen friend to the sofa and laid him out gently.   
  
James was the first to speak. "What happened to you?"  
  
Sirius opened his eyes. "Malfoy... Sh-shrieking Shack..." he said weakly.  
  
James was stunned. "Malfoy did this at the Shrieking Shack? How did he--?"   
  
Sirius groaned, holding his side. It was then that James and Remus noticed that a dark liquid was trickling out of his side. James gasped, and tapped the wound with his wand. A large bandage appeared over the gash, and James muttered something about Madam Pomfrey. He left in a great hurry.  
  
Remus wished to hell that James had stayed for moral support.  
  
Regaining some of his strength, Sirius managed to sit up slightly. "So."  
  
Remus felt surprisingly uncomfortable with his former boyfriend. "So?"  
  
Sirius's voice sounded colder. "So are you and James together?"  
  
Remus suddenly became interested in the table lamp. "Yes, we are." He stood up, sitting at the end of the sofa, and motioned for Sirius to lay his head in his lap. He produced a brush, and began to comb out the knots in Sirius's now limp and straggly hair.  
  
Sirius decided to press for more information. "So have you two been--"  
  
"--Yes!" Remus said, turning a pale pink and pulling Sirius's hair a bit too hard.  
  
"Ouch! Mind my head!" Sirius raised a weak hand and rubbed his scalp.  
  
Remus's cheeks retained their colour. "S-sorry."  
  
Sirius sniffed.  
  
"Something wrong, Padfoot?" Remus was genuinely concerned.  
  
"I thought we had something, that's all."  
  
Remus was startled. "We did--but--well--I've always loved James and--"  
  
"--And you don't love me?" finished Sirius.  
  
Remus sighed. "I do love you, Sirius."  
  
Sirius laughed harshly. "Got a funny way of showing it, you do."  
  
Remus looked as if he was about to cry. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"I want you to pick. Me or James." Sirius said flatly.  
  
Remus tried to protest, but saw Sirius's expression and trailed off. He blinked back the tears and tried to use as normal-sounding a voice as possible. "What did he do to you,anyway?"  
  
Sirius's face flushed and his expression turned dark. "I don't wanna talk about it."  
  
Remus frowned. "It can't have been that bad! We are talking about the same Malfoy, right?"  
  
Sirius shuddered. "He... he forced himself on me."  
  
Remus gasped. "He...?"  
  
Sirius nodded slightly.  
  
Remus jumped up, knocking Sirius's head into the hairbrush. "I'll--I'll kill him!" He headed for the door, when it burst open, followed by James.   
  
Remus very nearly pounced on him from sheer joy, but stopped himself when he noticed that his lover was limping slightly. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that he seemed to be in great pain. "My God, James, you're hurt bad! what happened?" James smiled weakly at Remus before falling into his arms, nearly toppling the smaller boy over.   
  
James drew a shuddering breath. "Malfoy happened. He tried to... he tried to..."  
  
Remus burst into tears. "Oh, James, not you too!"  
  
James nodded, his face contorted in agony at the memory.  
  
Remus shook off the tears, heading for the door. James fell onto the floor, the last of his strength exerted in explaining the ordeal he recently had been through. He was unable to chase after his small but very determined lover, to tell him just what he was facing...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus stalked swiftly down the corridor, looking for any sign of the treacherous serpent who had hurt his closest friends. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, panting slightly. He wasn't in good enough condition for this, it was the night of the full moon! after he got through with Malfoy he would have to head straight for the Shrieking Shack. He glanced out the window, noting that the moon was already out, albeit hidden by the clouds. He decided to head straight for the shack instead, as he didn't know how much more time he would have. He headed out of the main door, straight for the Whomping Willow...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lupin arrived at the Shrieking Shack to find that he had company. Lucius Malfoy sat languidly in a torn chair, seemingly awaiting his arrival. "Ahh, the ever-faithful Remus Lupin. Tell me, do you know what happened to your little friends?"  
  
Remus could not bring himself to look at his friends' tormentor. "You filthy bastard!"  
  
Malfoy pulled out his wand suddenly, shooting silver ropes around Remus's wrists. Lucius gestured his wand upwards, and Remus's hands shot up so that they were bound above his head. Lucius slid up beside the struggling boy, ripping his robes off his wriggling form. Lucius whipped the boy around, pushing his erection into the smaller boy's opening. Remus screamed in pain as Lucius pushed in and out rapidly.  
  
The moon was coming--it was warming him-- he let out a garbled growl, sprouting fur across his bared body. Lucius pulled out quickly, backing away as Remus howled in pain. His nose extended and his teeth sharpened instantly while Lucius watched, horrified. Remus struck Lucius across the face with a half-formed paw, sending him reeling across the room. Lucius scrambled for the secret entrance, while Remus painfully completed his transformation...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus stumbled wearily up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, trying to pull his uselessly torn robes around his naked body. The early morning light shone on his glistening body as he approached Sir Cadogan's portrait. He mumbled the password as Sir Cadogan ordered him to "stand up straight, you scurvy knave!" . Remus staggered into the common room, greeted by a shaggy black dog and a large stag. He smiled weakly and said, "It's all right. It's all over now." The two animals appeared as relieved as animals could appear, and slowly became the forms of his two best friends. James rushed to him, and Remus fell into his arms, calm washing over him. James held him tight and smoothed his messy hair. "Remus, you sure you all right?" Remus shook his head, falling unconscious while still in his boyfriend's arms. James carried him up to his bed and laid him down gently. He stripped down and got into the bed. He pulled the blankets over Remus's shivering form, then held him tight, planting a kiss on his forehead. As he tried to forget the events of the day. He fell into a world of dreams holding his angel in his arms...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus woke up smiling. He climbed out of the large bed, trying to grasp at the memory this dream represented. He stepped into his slippers and wrapped a light blue bathrobe around his body, leaving the musty bedroom. He stepped out into the dirty living room of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place and headed for the kitchen. He sat down and Molly Weasley set a plate of steaming waffles in front of him. He was alone at the scrubbed wooden table, as he had risen early. He sat silently eating, remembering the dream with a reminiscent smile on his face.   
  
He was interrupted by a high pitched shrieking from upstairs. "MUDBLOODS! FILTHY HALF-BREEDS! SHAME OF MY FLESH!" Harry entered from the stairwell, a sheepish smile on his face. "Sorry, Mrs. Weasley. Tripped on the leg up there." Molly left to take care of Mrs. Black, and Harry sat at the table directly across from Remus. "Morning, Professor." Remus nodded, chewing a bit of waffle. A sad smile spread across his face as he remembered James. Harry obviously noticed this change of emotion. "Something wrong, Professor?"  
  
Remus set his fork down and folded his hands in his lap thoughtfully. "I know you tire of hearing this, Harry, but..." he looked wistfully toward the grubby window. "You are so much like your father..."  
  
~*End*~ 


End file.
